An electric vehicle requires recharging after use. A charging station may be located off a desired route, located in a dangerous area, missing available plugs, located far from an attraction, or provide the wrong type of electricity. Users of electric vehicles may be able to find charge stations that are nearby or on-route without knowledge of whether these locations are dangerous or undesirable. Information may be unavailable to the passenger or autonomous vehicle such that an informed decision cannot be made.